It is the purpose of this investigation to determine the essential parameters required for attaining realignment of the eyes, by making quantified physical measurements of globe and muscle characteristics, and then performing the appropriate calcuations for the surgeon's repositioning of agonist-antagonist muscles. We have developed an objective method for calculation of the exact amount of strabismus surgery required in selected cases based on objective physical measurement of globe and muscle stiffness. We intend to further develop this method to rapidly, reliably, and automatically compute the individual amounts of surgery required for the medial and lateral rectus muscles in the operating room in time to notify the surgeon prior to the reattachment of the muscles to the globe. This study will be elaborated with the development of a protocol, a manual of operations and a controlled clinical trial. If successful, this technique will provide a more precise and rational basis for strabismus surgery, which can be communicated to the other surgeons.